Le cirque de Poudlard
by JYudith
Summary: Bienvenus mesdames et messieurs au cirque de Poudlard ! Admirez nos artistes divers et variés, ils viennent dévoiler leur art pour votre plus grand plaisir .... Vous avez déjà imaginez les persos de Poudlard au cirque ? Non ? Je l'ai fait pour vous !


James observa rapidement Albus Dumbledore faire un tour de magie devant les yeux stupéfaits d'un public abasourdit. Cependant, il trouva qu'il était plus prudent de faire attention aux mouvements acrobatiques de Sirius faisant un salto arrière pour ne pas perdre le fils de l'enchaînement. Ensembles, ils exécutèrent une série de figures complexes.

A côté d'eux, Remus faisait une démonstration de son talent de dressage d'animaux sauvages avec cependant quelques problèmes de coopération. Simba le lion avait décidé de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de Baghera tandis que Winnie l'ours essayait d'écraser Meeko le raton laveur pour avoir volé son pot de miel avec l'aide d'Abu le sapajou. Tout cela pendant que Panpan faisait un numéro de claquettes accompagné du Lapin Blanc et que Roly, Patch, Penny et Lucky aboyaient au rythme d'une symphonie connue d'eux seuls. Une véritable ménagerie selon Sirius et c'est un cabot qui le dit.

De l'autre côté de la piste, les soeurs Narcissa et Bellatrix Black se passaient une dizaine de quilles. Leurs déguisements multicolors de clowns avaient fait râler Bellatrix, mais savoir que son petit ami aurait le même avait fait taire ses réclamations. Le petit ami en question n'était pas loin : en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy et de Peter Pettigrow, ils dansaient ce qui ressemblait à la danse de Rabbi Jacob, mais ça, ce n'était que l'avis de Lily Evans. Au fait, elle est où celle-là ?

A vingt mètres au-dessus de ses camarades, la jeune fille bougeait avec grâce sur un fils. Agitant son parapluie rose, elle accompagnait Alice Roger - futur Londubat d'après elle -, dans une danse suspendue.

A peine cinq mètres au-dessus, des trapézistes vêtus de blancs dévoilaient leur art avec mille figures. Severus Rogue, Régulus Black, Evan Rosier et Franck Londubat s'amusaient comme des fous sur leurs balançoires. Les balançoires en question étaient à vingt-cinq mètres au-dessus du sol, mais cela n'empêchait pas Severus et Franck de se jetter dans le vide avant de se faire rattraper par Régulus ou Evan.

Bien plus bas, sur la piste, Filius Flitwick agitait sa baguette devant la boîte où était enfermée Minerva McGonagall pour en faire jaillir des colombes. Bizarrement, ce ne fut pas des piafs qui en sortirent, mais Bambi suivi de Madame Castor, Rouki et une fouine albinos (on se demande d'où elle vient). Ils disparurent dans un POUF sonore et fumeux. Après que la fumée violette se fut dissipée, on put voir un clone de James Potter aux yeux verts en Superman, une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés en Catwoman, un rouquin en bikini violet et un mini Lucius Malefoy à l'air boudeur en string léopard qui dansèrent une gigue, firent quelques mouvements de hip hop avant de retourner dans la boîte en faisant des grimaces au public.

Soudain, tout dérapa. Régulus attrapa Severus, mais glissa et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le vide, déséquilibrant au passage les deux danseuses sur le fils qui tombèrent à leur tour.

Le jeune Blak atterit sur la queue de Baghera qui feula de surprise et de douleur dans les oreilles du gros Winnie, celui-ci s'était enfin décidé de danser la salsa après avoir rendu Meeko aussi plat qu'une crêpe normande. Du coup, l'ours brun-jaune perdit le rythme et faillit s'écraser sur les chiots, ceux-ci avaient entamé la Mélodie du bonheur. Les pauvres bêtes, effrayés, se jetèrent dans les bras de Remus qui tomba par-dessus Simba le lion. Le lycanthrope se retouva donc affalé par terre, des chiots apeurés dans les bras et les pieds sur la tête du lion, l'animal fronçait le museau à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde.

Severus se retrouva dans les bras du chétif Peter qui émit un couinement ridicule avant de s'effondrer sur ses camarades. Ils s'effondrèrent les uns après les autres, transformant leur pyramide en tas de bras et de pieds avec au-dessus Severus toujours dans les bras de Peter, le tas émettant un bruit ressemblant à la marche nuptiale.

Le bruit de la chute fit sursauter Narcissa qui envoya les quilles qu'elle tenait en face d'elle ... où se tenait sa soeur qui reçut toutes les quilles en pleine figure. Trébuchant, Bellatrix se pris les pieds dans les foulards posés à terre et bouscula le professeur Flitwick qui rata son sortilège et fit apparaître le professeur McGonagall dans la robe blanche de Marilyn Monroe à la place du lapin blanc à noeud rose.

Sirius faisait tranquillement du monocycle pour se diriger vers Remus quand il reçut Alice sur lui. Il fit un dérapage presque contrôlé avant de se retrouver assis à califourchon sur une panthère, Alice sur ses épaules.

Pendant ce temps, James se précipitait pour rattraper Lily, bousculant au passage Albus Dumbledore qui tomba la tête la première sur la réserve de tartes à la crème que Hagrid et Horace Slughorn s'envoyaient à la figure. Glissant à cause des projections de tartes, James s'agrippa à la première chose qu'il put c'est-à-dire ... à l'oreille du Lapin Blanc. Ils firent tous deux une superbe glissade avant que James ne s'étale par terre, le lapin sur les lunettes. Le jeune n'eut plus qu'à tendre les bras pour y recevoir Lily. Après avoir viré le lapin qui essayé de le tuer à coup de montre, James approcha son visage de celui de sa dulcinée dans le but d'échanger un tendre baiser et ce, malgré le bazar les entourant quand soudain ....

DRIIIINNNGG ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

James Potter se réveilla en sursaut, la sonnerie du réveil résonnant dans le dortoir. Le jeune homme se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, mais pris toutefois le temps de récupérer l'encens allumée dont l'odeur avait envahie toute la pièce durant la nuit dans l'intention de le mettre à la poubelle. Il n'écoutera plus jamais les conseils de Sybille Trewlaney pour les devoirs de divination. Cette fille se prétend médium, mais elle était à l'évidence folle !

James se lava rapidement en maugréant, ce rêve l'avait perturbé : devait-il en parler à ses amis ? Ils en riraient certainement, mieux valait l'oublier. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt cauchemar. En sortant de la salle de bain, il prit ses affaires au pied de son lit et se dirigea vers ses amis qui l'attendaient au seuil de leur dortoir avant de se retourner rapidement. S'approchant de son lit, il observa avec stupéfaction l'objet posé dessus.

- Tu viens Cornedrue ? l'appela Sirius. James se retourna pour lui répondre.

- J'arrive.

Ses amis partirent vers la Grande Salle, laissant James seul dans le dortoir. Il voulait vérifier que ce qu'il avait vus n'était pas une illusion sauf que quand il retourna à son lit il n'y avait rien, juste un lit non fait. James passa sa main sur les yeux. Il ne devait pas être réveillé, c'est tout.

Et il quitta son dortoir précipitamment, reléguant son rêve dans une partie secondaire de son esprit. Il le racontera pendant le cour de divination à ses amis et ils en plaisanteront. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ils pourraient peut-être s'en inspirer pour des blagues contre Servilus et les autres Mangemorts. Cette idée fit naître un sourire au visage de James qui imaginait déjà le Serpentard en costume de clown. Ouais, ça pourrait être très drôle.

Dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Griffondors, Pincky, l'elfe de maison, faisait tranquillement les lits des élèves quand il trouva sur l'oreiller d'un des élèves un objet qui l'intrigua. Pourquoi donc James Potter avait-il un nez de clown sur son lit ?


End file.
